Deep Secrets
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Brennan has secrets enough of them to realise she should stay in DC instead of going to Maluku. When Booth is and her friends start disappearing will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **This story is dedicated to my Pop Smart. Who died 15 years ago this month. And I still remember it as if it was yesterday. I love you Pop this one is for you**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Brennan has secrets enough of them to realise she should stay in DC instead of going to Maluku. When Booth is and her friends start disappearing will she cope?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Temperance sat at the airport in Atlanta. She had stopped and not got on her next flight. What was she doing? She was running because of all the pain in her past she was afraid to be happy. Only her adopted family knew about what actually happened in the system. She needed advice. She takes out her phone and dials her adoptive sister number.

"Isabella McCarty", a voice answers

"Isa I need help", Temperance says

"Ren! What do you need?" Isabella asks

"I need your professional help. I am running again", Temperance admits

"Why are you running?" Isabella asks

"I think it is because of my feelings. You all and not them know what happened to me", Temperance says

"They only don't know because you refuse to tell them. We have talked on this issue. Tell me do you really want to leave DC?" Isabella asks

"No I don't", Temperance admits, "But I don't know how to stop running"

"The first step is to admit you have a problem and then get back to DC", Isabella says

"What should I do when I get back to DC? I am not ready to deal with them", Temperance says

"Stay at Papa's. But I suggest you see someone like your Dr Sweets or me", Isabella says

"I would prefer you if I have to", Temperance says

"I think you have to Ren to find that long buried heart that is only open for certain people", Isabella says

"You know Isa I turned Booth down after what we did before he asked for a serious relationship? I freaked and he said he couldn't wait any longer Isa. But I need him to wait", Temperance says

"Maybe if you told him your whole story he would understand more. But can you blame him for wanting to move on Ren?" Isabella asks

"No I can't. But I need to find myself", Temperance says

"Then come back and get help. For once let us help you", Isabella says

"I will. Because I want to fix my problems. Let the family know I will be back in DC in a couple hours and to tell no one", Temperance says

"Promise. Now get home!" Isabella says

"Will do", Temperance says hanging up

Temperance catches the next plane back to DC and a limo was waiting for her. She quickly gets in.

"Ma'am", the driver says

"Wilson. Take me to the mansion please", Temperance says

"Will do Ma'am", the driver says

Temperance is silent on the drive thinking. Will she be able to fix her problems? Could she? For Booth for everyone she would try. They pull up at the gates to the mansion and the guards let them in. Temperance looked at the huge mansion that had finally had become her shelter from the Foster Care system.

"Ren", an old man says

"Papa", Temperance says going into his embrace and starts to cry

"It will be alright sweetheart. Lets go inside your Mamma is dying to see you", Jackson McCarty says

They walk inside a old woman greets Temperance.

"Temperance"

"Mamma I have made a huge mistake", Temperance says

"Of darling we will fix it. More importantly you will. My darling daughter you are a lot stronger and kind hearted then anyone but us know. So now we will help you share your past", Mary McCarty says

"Thanks. So is everyone here?" Temperance asks

"Most. Come they are in the living room", Mary says

Mary and Jackson McCarty were her adopted parents. They saved her from the Foster Care system. They save all their children. Unable to have any of their own. Jackson McCarty was a multibillionaire. Of the McCarty Corporation. He didn't floret his money. He used it to save kids and donate to charities and hospitals.

"Mummy", Christine Brennan says running up

"Hey Chrissy", Temperance says picking her up and hugging her

"Mummy", Elizabeth says hugging her mother's legs

"Hi Lizzie", Temperance says

"Mummy", Daniel says hugging his mother's leg

"Danny", Temperance says

Christine, Elizabeth and Daniel were her children from rape when she was in El Salvador 6 years ago.

"Mum", Riley Brennan says

"Mum", Lerida Brennan says

Riley and Lerida were 16 and born out of rape when she was 16. So she had 5 children and never told her team or more importantly Booth about them. Now he was thinking she had abandoned him. Which she hadn't she is scared.

Maybe it was time to think about telling the truth when they all come back in a year. She would have to talk it over with her family first. They would be supportive they have always been. But I have to talk to my kids first I need their opinion if I am going out in the open. I decide to talk to them later I am mentally exhausted so I put my kids to bed and head to bed myself dreaming of my team, family and especially Booth…

* * *

 **What do you think? Please review:) I will try and make the next chapter longer:) PS: There will be plenty of Parker**

* * *

 **Jackson and Mary McCarty Children: Adopted**

Temperance Brennan

Isabella McCarty (Phycologist)

Belinda McCarty (Doctor)

Shannon McCarty (Lawyer)

Luke McCarty (Surgeon)

Paul McCarty

Rebecca Stanton-McCarty

Matthew McCarty (Lawyer)

Natalee McCarty (Forensic Scientist)

Zavier McCarty (Banker)

Sarah McCarty (Professor)

Evanlyn McCarty (Nurse)

Selena McCarty (Musician)

* * *

 **Temperance's Children**

Christine Brennan

Elizabeth Brennan

Daniel Brennan

Riley Brennan

Lerida Brennan


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

2 months after Brennan didn't leave for Maluku she was doing work for her adopted family and working on her new book. She was thinking about what she has been doing in therapy sessions with her adopted sister Isabella. She was starting to get some of her issues out in the open. She didn't like phycology but she had to admit it helped get out some of her demons. Isabella was better then Sweets. And easier to talk too.

She had been spending the time with her children. More time then she had done before. They were at the park today. Brennan was having fun having a break. She felt she was in a better mental place now.

Brennan watched her children play on the park equipment with a smile. When suddenly her phone goes off.

"Temperance Brennan", Brennan says

"Miss Brennan. I am Miss Jay from children's services. I am afraid to tell you a bring bad news about Rebecca Stanton-McCarty was involved in a car accident early today. She died on impact. Parker Booth has only a broken arm. Are you willing to take the child into custody? You are listed at next of kin since his father is in Afghanistan. Otherwise he will go into foster care", Miss Jay

Brennan felt her heart break. Her adopted sister was dead. And her nephew injured and without a mother. A tear falls down Brennan's face. She knew she would take Parker in no matter what.

"Yes of course. Parker will not be sending a minute in foster care! Where is Parker?" Brennan asks

"I can bring him to you within the next two hours if you wish the doctors just have to clear him", Miss Jay says

"I will have my brother come and have a look at him. This is my address…I will see you with Parker soon", Brennan says

"Very well Miss Brennan", Miss Jay says

Brennan hangs up and quickly dials Paul's number who was a paediatric doctor/surgeon and tells him what was happening. He promised to go and have a look at Parker.

"Kids we need to go home", Brennan calls her children to her

"What is going on Mummy?" Lizzie asks as they run over

"Your Auntie Rebecca has been in an accident. We need to get home", Brennan says

Brennan puts all three kids in their car seats and they set of back to the McCarty mansion. Jackson McCarty was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Dad I am so sorry", Brennan says as she helps the kids out with Jackson's help

"I know. Your mother is crying a little. She is trying to get Parker's room ready", Jackson says

"Have my brothers and sisters been notified?" Brennan asks as they go inside

"Yes they have. Everyone is in shock at the moment. Paul said the child services contacted you?" Jackson asks

"Yes. I will be taking guardianship of Parker", Brennan confirms

"Mummy what has happened?" Daniel asks

Brennan sighs, "Come here you three"

Daniel, Christine and Elizabeth go over to their mother. They knew something was wrong.

"My babies there has been an accident with your Auntie Rebecca and Parker", Brennan says gently

"Are Auntie Becky and Parker alright?" Chrissy asks

"Parker is alright. But I am afraid your Auntie Rebecca has gone to heaven. I am so sorry my loves", Brennan says gently

The triplets start to cry and Brennan brings they into a hug. She kisses them and tells them everything will be alright. They fall asleep and Brennan tucks them into their beds. She goes out to the kitchen to find her mother crying.

"Mum it will be fine", Brennan says hugging her mother

"I lost a daughter. You can cry to Temperance. She was your sister", Mary says hugging Temperance back

"Yeh but I must be strong for Parker. He will be arriving soon", Brennan says

"Yes and I better make some food", Mary says

Brennan finishes off Parker's room so he would be able to sleep. She would have to go to Rebecca's house and get his stuff and clean Rebecca's house.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Brennan walks over to open it and finds a woman was Parker. Parker had tears in his eyes and had his arm in a sling.

"Auntie Bones", Parker cries running into her arms

"Oh Parker I am so sorry", Brennan says hugging the boy back

"Miss Brennan. I am Miss Jay with child services", Miss Jay says

"Come in my family have gathered", Brennan says leading them inside after she picks up Parker and holds him tight

They make their way into the lounge room most of the family had gathered all looked at Parker sadly. Natalee moves out of her seat to let Brennan sit down with Parker.

"Now Miss Brennan. Ms Stanton…", Miss Jay starts

"Rebecca or Ms Stanton-McCarty", Jackson says

Miss Jay blushes but nods.

"Rebecca left instructs for the care of her son. She wanted Doctor Temperance Brennan to have her son if his father could not", Miss Jay says

"We knew that", Brennan says bluntly

"Are you willing to look after Parker Booth?" Miss Jay asks

"Yes. I have the help of my family here", Brennan says

"Tempe will be a great mother Miss Jay. If you have a problem I will deal with it. I am a lawyer. My name is Shannon McCarty", Shannon says

"Will you have enough time and money to support Parker?" Miss Jay asks

"Yes. I am not working at the moment but when I do go back I will cut my hours. I am a McCarty and I have plenty of money off my own to support Parker. I have 5 children and Parker will be safe with me", Brennan says

"I wanna stay with Bones", Parker says hugging Brennan tightly

"Bones?" Miss Jay asks

"I work with bones it is what his father calls me", Brennan replies

"I will let you have Parker for now but I will be checking up on him", Miss Jay says

"Why can't our sister Thalia McCarty do it? She is a social worker", Belinda asks

"She is related. She would not be impartial", Miss Jay replies

"Very well", Brennan says, "Where is the paperwork I have to sign?"

"Right here", Miss Jay says holding out the paperwork

Brennan signs with one hand.

"I will show you out", Jackson says leading the social worker out

"Bones will Mummy be in heaven?" Parker asks

"I am sure she is. Isn't that right James?" Brennan asks her adopted brother who is a priest

"She is in Gods hands now", James says softly

Parker sobs and buries his face into Brennan's shoulder

"Do you feel like eating Parker?" Brennan asks as it was near dinnertime

"No. I just want to sleep", Parker says softly

"Come I will put you to bed", Brennan says picking him up

She puts him in bed and pulls the covers up.

"I will be outside if you need me", Brennan says softly

Brennan leaves and has dinner with the family it was a solemn affair. She was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" Brennan calls

"Bones?" Parker asks opening the door

It looked like Parker had been crying the whole time.

"Can't sleep?" Brennan asks

"No. Bad dreams. Can I sleep with you?" Parker asks as tears come out of his eyes

"Alright", Brennan says and picks up Parker and puts him in her bed

Brennan climbs in and wraps her arms around him.

"Better?" Brennan asks softly

"Yes. Bones I miss my Mummy", Parker says

"I miss my real Mum too Parker", Brennan admits

"Do you think our Mummies are together?" Parker asks

"I am sure about it. Go to sleep I will be with you", Brennan says

"Always?" Parker asks

"Always"

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
